True Love Conquers All
by x3kimmiluvsyewx3
Summary: Here my 1st fanfic. A story about rose the princess who falls in love with a young boy named Dimitri. He has to fight for her love. One shot!    Please read!
1. Chapter 1

True Love Always Conquers All

Once upon a time in a land far away, there was a young princess. This princess's name was Rose. Rose was beautiful. She had long golden blonde hair which flown evenly down her heart shaped face. She had big blue eyes that were always filled with excitement. But Rose was no ordinary princess. She had a gift. When she sang she could bring anything or anyone back to life. That was how powerful her voice was. But she knew that with being a special princess, there were always ''special'' consequences.

''Rose! Please come down here.'' The king yelled. Rose appeared at the top of the stairwell and skipped down the steps one at a time.

"Yes father?" she said finally standing in front of her father.

"Take a seat dear, we need to talk." Rose sat down and looked at her father confused.

''What is it dad?''

''As you know you're getting older and you'll have to get married soon.'' Rose stiffened when she heard this. She knew this was coming sooner or later. She had always chosen later. Guess it was just her luck. Rose had never really been the type to fall in love. Rose just simply nodded. Her father then said, ''we will be holding a duel to see who is the strongest. He will be the one you get married to.'' Rose was very upset by this.

''But dad-''she started to say but her father cut her off.

''No buts'! Now go to your room and get ready.'' Rose nodded and dragged herself up stairs; her eyes that were once filled with excitement were now filled with sadness.

Rose sat by her window, gazing out. She could already see young men lining up. She scanned the crowd. Some short, some tall, some big, some small. She noticed that they all looked like princes from other villages. She sighed and continued to scan the crowd. She stopped and looked at one young man in particular. He was average looking with shoulder length brown hair that hung loosely down his shoulders, caressing his face. He was from a nearby village. He wasn't royal at all! Rose admired him greatly for his bravery. As she was about to look away he looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back shyly feeling embarrassed that she was caught looking at him. She looked away and continued to scan the crowed until her father called her down. She went down and sat next to her father silently. He then stood up and said,'' As you all know today you will be tested on your bravery and how strong you are. The winner will be my daughters groom. In order for this to happen you have to fight off five of my best men. Without using any weapons! Well then lets get started.'' He sat back down next to Rose.

**Two Hours Later: **

Rose was getting tired of sitting in one place watching young men get knocked down by her father's men. Finally the boy she had seen outside stepped in. She had a feeling that this was going to be interesting.

Rose sat up in her chair as the young man stepped forward and said,'' Hello. I am Dimitri.'' Rose was caught off guard by this. So far, all the boys have only introduced their self to her father.

''It's Nice to meet you. I am Princess Rose.''

He smiled and said,'' It's a pleasure to meet you.'' He kissed her hand and stepped back to face the kind. When the fighting started Rose noticed how graceful Dimitri was. He took down four of the guards and got up to face the last one. As he took down the last one he looked at rose and gave her a quick smile. He turned back to the guard and finally pinned him down. As the guard fell he quickly stabbed Dimitri in the stomach. Rose gasped out loud as she watched Dimitri fall to the ground. She got up and rushed quickly over to his side. She knew the guard was at fault. Her father had strictly said that there were to be no weapons!

Dimitri was very pale. He laid still, not moving. Rose knew what this meant. He was dead. Rose grabbed one of his hands and started to sing. She sang of a handsome brave young man. She sang of how he risked his life just for her! By the time she was done everyone was silent. She watched as Dimitri slowly started to gain color again. He started to breathe. When he finally got up he kissed the princess and thanked her. Her father then stood up and walked over to Rose and Dimitri. ''Congratulations son, you have won. You shall be Roses groom!''

**A Month Later:**

Dimitri and Rose get married and live happily ever after!

THE END!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Moving on to Rose & Dimitris home. Rose was a simple girl. She just wanted a quiet, small, peaceful place to live. She and Dimitri picked out a small cottage. It was wooden and had a beautiful veranda. Right in the back of it had a crystal clear lake. Inside of the cottage had a peaceful vibe to it. It had two bedrooms, one kitchen, one bathroom and one living room/dining room. Rose did most of the decorating.

Dimitri and Rose were in love, but Rose couldn't help but feel like she didn't know Dimitri at all. So one day while Dimitri was at work Rose decided to cook dinner for the first time so she and Dimitri could just talk about their lives. Dimitri now had a job as one of the royal guards at her father's kingdom. Rose went into the kitchen and looked around. They had everything she needed to cook but then she realized that...she didn't really know how to cook. She was just so used to her fathers servants always doing everything to her. Rose got some ingredients out of the cupboard and set them on the counter. She randomly started to mix things into the pots. Rose then thought to herself_,"Wow this is easier than I thought'' _When Rose finished she took a quick taste. As soon as she did, she regretted it. It was the most awful thing she has ever tasted. She let out a frustrated groan and set her hand down on the stove by accident. She pulled her hand away quickly. Her hand felt like it was on fire. She was so caught up with the pain that she didn't even hear Dimitri come in. Rose had started to cry and Dimitri rushed over to her. He quickly took her hand and said," What happened?''

Rose didn't know what to say. She was so embarrassed. She just looked down continuing to cry. She felt as if she wasn't good enough for him, He deserved someone who could actually cook and be a real wife! She looked up at him, with tears running down her face. " I – I was trying to c-cook, but it came out awful! Then I burnt my hand on the stove! I'm so sorry!" She ran into their bedroom and laid on the bed, sobbing into her pillow. Dimitri then came in and sat next to her on the bed and started to stroke her hair.

" Let me see your hand." He said softly. She obeyed, by now her hand had little blisters on it. Dimitri quickly started to clean it off and wrapped it up. She watched as he did this. When he was done he held on her hand and gently wiped away her tears. "Please don't cry."

Rose looked at him and whispered," I'm so sorry." Then looked back down.

Dimitri gently tilted her head up and looked into her eyes. "Don't be sorry my love. What you did was very kind and sweet of you. Please don't be upset about it." He then gently kissed Roses head and held her. "I love you".

Rose looked up at him, with a small smile playing on her lips."I love you too".

Dimitri got up, still holding Rose in his arms. "Now let me do the honor of cooking us dinner tonight. You go get ready love." He said with a smile. Rose nodded and quickly kissed him then went into the bathroom.

**30 Minutes Later:**

Rose came out of the bathroom to find the place smelling absolutely great. She walked into the dining room and saw that Dimitri had set up the table and was waiting there patiently. When she came into view he smiled at her. Rose couldn't help but notice the rose petals on the table. She smiled and sat down. Dimitri brought out dinner and set it on the table. He sat on the opposite side of her. Rose inhaled deeply, "This smells absolutely great."

Dimitri smiled at her. "Well you'll just love it even more when you taste it." Rose took a bite and let the flavors flood through her mouth. She laughed inside at the thought of how much better it tasted than hers. Rose and Dimitri ate dinner talking about their days. Finally Rose brought up the subject about her not knowing about him.

Rose looked at Dimitri. He was looking at her, eyes filled with love. "Dimitri?"

"Yes, love?"

"Today I realized that I know absolutely nothing about you."

Dimitri smiled. "Well what would you like to know about me?"

Rose thought about this for a while, then answered. "Where were you born?"

Dimitri laughed," A small town in Russia named Siberia. I don't think you know where it is though."

Rose laughed too. It was amazing at how much he knew her. "Your right. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have 2 sisters."(I forgot how many sisters Dimitri had in VA sorry. =[)

Rose smiled, "The only boy, huh?" She giggled and he looked at her in awe.

Dimitri smiled and nodded. "Anything else my love?"

Rose had one more question bubbling on the tip of her tongue. "Well, do you want kids' someday?" She blushed slightly.

Dimitri answered in a heartbeat." Of course! I love kids but not right now. Maybe later on."

Rose smiles at his answer. "Don't worry, those are all the questions for one night." Dimitri and Rose cleaned up and went to bed. Rose waited in bed for Dimitri to join her. When he finally came buried herself in his arms.

"Good night, my love" said Dimitri softly.

"Goodnight." Rose said, half asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. There's just a lot going on. **

Chapter 3:

Dimitri's point of view:

I woke up to a beautiful sight. My Roza was still sleeping. She looked beautiful as ever. I looked at the time. I was late for work! I needed to get up but didn't want to wake Rose up. I tried to untangle myself from her without too much movement. It worked! I got up slowly and placed a kiss on her head. I got ready for work in a hurry. I left the house still thinking about my Roza. She was perfect and all mine. I smiled to myself. I heard a rustle from a nearby bush. I ignored it but soon heard it again. I decided to inspect it. When I walk over to the bush someone jumped out! It was the guard he had fought! The guards name was Jesse! Jesse gave me a dirty look.

"Oh look who it is!" said Jesse in a snarly tone. He looked around his surroundings quickly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked dryly. He let out a chuckle and rolled his eyes.

"As if you don't know! I'm here to kill you. I killed you once and I won't hesitate to kill you again." He said in a dangerous tone. In the blink of an eye he was striding towards me, his knife in his hand. I jumped back startled. I didn't have my weapons with me. I guess I was going to have to do this the hard way. I got ready to take him on when I heard it. More like I heard her.

"Dimitri?"Called the sweetest voice on earth. Rose. She can't be out here! She might get hurt! Me and Jesse both stopped for a slit second before Jesse headed towards me and Rose's cottage. I ran after him. But I was too late. He was getting close to Rose. Too close. She jumped back startled. A panicked look came over her face. She backed away as he brought the knife closer to her. "Stay away from me!" I heard her say. She was scared. I couldn't have my precious rose scared! That's when I attacked Jesse. He was taken off guard. Like he forgot I was there. He fought back bringing the knife dangerously close to my chest. Rose looked at us wide eyed. She ran inside. Thank god. I finally got him under control with the knife on the ground. Just as I was about to knock him unconscious some guards from the royal court came and retrieved him. They took him away and locked him up.

I went inside to find my Rose. I knew that she was still in shock. As soon as she saw me she ran into my arms and said,"Oh Dimitri! I'm so glad you're safe." I kissed her forehead and just held her. I knew that, that was exactly what she needed.

I whispered in her ear," I love you Roza. I'll always protect you."

**Well there you go! Not my best but its late and I'm tried. Please review!**


End file.
